


A Promise

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Exactly Coercion - But Close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: I just got the urge to write this. Starrk's an asshole but his excuse is that he's a hollow. XD Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I just got the urge to write this. Starrk's an asshole but his excuse is that he's a hollow. XD Enjoy!

Starrk twitched, before reaching up to scratch his neck.

He was feeling overheated with an odd, scratching feeling beneath his skin. It was not unfamiliar. In fact, the sensation was annoyingly common and it led directly to powerful thoughts about females and even a few attractive males. In other words, his body had urges and wanted to breed.

That was always a frustrating thing for him. For the longest time he'd handled such events by masturbating. Lilinette was always there to mock him which made it less satisfying than it could be, but what else was he to do? The only other option was just to grit his teeth and bear it, which led to wet dreams and more mocking. Really, he couldn't win.

Los Noches was, sadly, not much better than the sands. Starrk did not particularly care for the male gender. Or rather, he had very specific tastes. With a man he preferred to be dominated, and he liked his men to be ruggedly handsome. The only one who really did it for him was Grimmjow and the Sexta was far too busy preparing for his showdown with Kurosaki to fancy a frolic.

That left the females and his prospects there were even worse. Halibel definitely suited him – such a wonderful chest – but she was emphatically not interested. He could have attempted to force her. She likely wouldn't even hold it against him, they were hollows and understood how such things went. But it would just be so much work subduing her and her fraccion would be a nuisance. For a moment he considered trying to poach one – Mila Rose was definitely his type – but that would also be so much effort. Those three stuck together and Ayon was a nuisance. Not to mention that Aizen might not be happy, having such a commotion going on in the sands of Los Noches. Just the thought exhausted him.

There were no other females who could handle his spiritual pressure and Starrk sighed before fishing under his cushion for a much beloved magazine. Flipping to a page that really did it for him, he perused the images and hoped Lilinette would stay distracted until he was done. If he made it quick –

"STARRK!" No luck. He flinched and tried to hide the magazine but it got snatched out of his hand instead. "OI! No wanking! Why do you have to do that all the time?"

"Once a month is not all the time!" He protested. In fact, he was sure that was fairly low as far as sex drives went. "Why are you pestering me?" Couldn't he just wank in peace? Lilinette looked through his magazine before tossing it aside with a sneer.

"Why don't you fuck a real girl?" She asked and he just gave her a long-suffering look. "Ulquiorra brought in a really nice one with big tits." Lilinette put her hands out and Starrk blinked. "Why don't you go check her out? She stood up to Aizen."

"She… did?" That was extremely interesting. "Where is she?" It would be nice to have an actual body under him rather than his overused hand. And while he could fuck a Numero it was always so disheartening when they died midway through. Lilinette jerked her thumb at the door.

"Try not to make her cry." His other half added, which mystified him. Cry? Why would the woman do that? But then, Lilinette understood things he didn't, despite being a hollow. She was his nicer half. Starrk shrugged after a moment before leaving the room. It was all incomprehensible to him.

The woman wasn't very hard to find. She was being kept in Ulquiorra's wing. When he stepped into the room they were having some kind of discussion over food and the woman not eating it. Starrk paused to examine her. She was as busty as Lilinette had indicated and that made the palms of his hands itch. What he wouldn't give to have those firm globes inside them…

"Ulquiorra?" He slouched into the room and the Quatro Espada turned to look at him, just the faintest hint of annoyance crossing his face before it vanished. Likely he was irritated that he hadn't felt Starrk. He was getting good at hiding his reiatsu, these days. "Can I borrow her for an hour or two?" It couldn't possibly take longer than that. The human woman looked at him with wide eyes and he admired her little hairpins. They were really quite cute. Ulquiorra just stared at him for a moment and Starrk could almost see him evaluating the situation. If he had been beneath the Quatro, he would have refused immediately. But Starrk was the Primera and Ulquiorra was addicted to rank. So…

"Very well. But do not harm her." He said and Starrk just shrugged. Whether or not she was harmed would be up to her, not him. The Quatro left the room and he smiled at the girl, who fisted her hands in her skirts.

"I am told you were able to withstand Aizen's spiritual pressure." He said casually as he pumped his own energy into the air. She swallowed, clearly feeling his power. Yet she met it without flinching. Good. "I want to have sex with you." He said and her mouth opened as her expression became one of shock. Why was it so unexpected to her? Humans were odd.

"No!" He tilted his head at the refusal, smiling in amusement as he slowly stalked towards her. She put the couch between them, which was rather funny. Did she think that would – "Koten Zanshun!"

"…?" Starrk caught the little thing by the wings and regarded it curious as it flapped furiously. It looked like a tiny man wearing a bandanna? The wings reminded him of Ulquiorra, curiously enough.

"Damn it girl!" The voice much larger than the being it came from. "He's too strong for you to half-ass it!" Starrk lifted the creature up to examine it. It kicked him in the eye and he recoiled a little, more surprised than hurt.

"Ow." He protested mildly. The woman had a hand to her mouth, looking horrified. "What is this? I think it's rather cute." He added before thinking of something that made him smile. "Lilinette would love it." How he could picture her playing with this odd thing. It thrashed a bit more strongly.

"Tsubaki! Oh please, give him back!" She reached out to the thing in his hand and he released it. It had the good sense to fly away, back to its'… his owner. "Tsubaki! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You're the one that's screwed." He muttered and she sniffled before the little thing disappeared. Starrk tilted his head to one side, curious but not to be deterred from his main mission.

"We will have sex. You are not strong enough to stop me." Halibel was powerful enough to deter his attentions, just as she could all the other males of Los Noches. He used just a touch of sonido and went around the couch, pinning her against the wall. His fingers tore through her clothing, revealing those teasing breasts. He smiled at what he saw. They were every bit as nice as he thought, large but perky and they would fit nicely in his large hands.

"No, stop, please!" She was wiggling against him in a way that he found quite arousing. He nuzzled her throat and paused as he felt something wet on his cheek. He looked up and to his very great surprise, saw wetness on her cheeks. She was…?

"Why are you crying?" Starrk asked, running a thumb over her cheek and gathering the tears. Then he tasted them and frowned. Salty, he found them bitter and unappealing.

"Wh-what do you mean wh-why am I c-crying? You're going to r-rape me!" She said, starting to sob. Starrk stared at her, completely taken aback. To a hollow this was a very strange reaction.

"…Yes, that's… what you do." He said after a moment, sounding genuinely bewildered. "I do not understand." Why was she so upset? Rape happened, like dust storms, hunting and being hunted. It was simply a given in life. "This must be a human thing. If you were a hollow you would either be resigning yourself and attempting to take pleasure, or telling me all the horrible things you would do to me as soon as you are strong enough." The first reaction would be something Ulquiorra would do. The second would be Halibel or Grimmjow. "You know, I can give you a great deal of pleasure if you let me." Despite all his time in the sands, he knew how to make a woman scream in passion. Several of the Numeros had, before his power had overwhelmed them. She looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I don't want it." That made him rock back a bit. He looked at her curiously before lowering his head so their lips were practically touching. She could feel his breath as he spoke, tickling her lips.

"This is Hueco Mundo. What you want only matters if you have the power to make others respect it." He told her and she shuddered against him. He cupped a breast with one hand, dragging a gloved thumb over her nipple. More tears spilled down her cheeks and he sighed before kissing them away. "Stop. That… annoys me." It irritated him that Lilinette had foreseen this. He was causing exactly what she had asked him not to. "I will make a deal with you if you have sex with me." He finally said. She looked at him warily.

"What… deal?" She asked and he sighed. He didn't want to offer this but… the tears bothered him. Lilinette's words echoed in his head, making him uncomfortable with them.

"Let me have sex with you and I will spare one of your friends, just once." Starrk offered. It was a great concession and one that could get him killed. He knew that but… he wanted to have sex with her and didn't want her to cry. "But you must stop crying." He added. She stared at him for a moment before wiping her cheeks.

"…Yes." She said and he smiled before kissing her. He allowed his power to breathe out, filling the room with the potent energy that was his reiatsu. She gasped, trembling beneath the weight of it. He enjoyed the feeling of her body shuddering against him, the reaction to his strength. She was taking a huge amount of force and yet, she was not dead. Remarkable.

Lifting her in his arms, he carried her to the couch that served this place as a bed. It was not ideal but it would do. Setting her down, he shredded the rest of the uniform, casting it aside. She was still left with the sleeves, which looked rather silly, there by themselves while the rest of her body was bared to him. Her eyes were wide and her face was filled with apprehension and fear, but she did not cry. That was good.

He reached up to unbutton his own shirt, making it a show. He saw her swallow as he revealed his body, the hard muscles. Starrk smiled to himself. He was desirable and knew it. Such a shame Halibel swung the other way… He kissed her again, exploring her throat in a leisurely fashion as his gloved hands roved across her body. Although the fabric was starting to annoy him. He tugged on the fingers of one glove, removing it and dropping it to the floor. The other soon followed and skin was moving against skin as he cupped those breasts, holding them in his hands. They felt as good as he had imagined. How would they taste?

Suiting actions to thoughts he lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth. It tasted sweet on his tongue, warm and full of a feminine odor that teased his senses. He heard her gasp, felt her body arch just a touch. The nipple he was teasing was hardening, giving physical evidence of her arousal. Very pleasant but he wanted more.

Suddenly determined to show her what he could do, Starrk moved down her body. There were only a few scraps of fabric left down there, the fragments of her panties. He removed the few remainders before gently exploring that hidden place with his tongue. She whimpered, her hands gripping his hair tightly.

"What… are you… oh!" She gasped as he found her clit and began to tease that tiny little nub of flesh, sucking on it and making her squirm. "I – I – ah!" Then he abandoned it to thrust his tongue up into her passage, as deeply as he could. He thumbed her clit as he did that, tasting the musk and feminine juices with his tongue. Yes, she was aroused now, very aroused. Was this the first time a man had given her oral pleasure? He suspected it was. "Ichigo." She moaned and Starrk was a touch surprised. She longed for someone else? But that wasn't his business.

He pulled away before she could orgasm, holding her hips as she thrust up, whimpering at the loss of his mouth. Then she seemed to realize what she was doing and gasped, looking at him with confused grey eyes. He smiled at her expression before letting go of her thighs. Then he reached down to rid himself of his hakama, letting his aching erection spring free. How he wanted to bury it inside her! He positioned himself, being mindful of his mask fragment. In fact…

"Be careful of my mask. The edges are sharp." He warned her and she nodded, her gaze still fixed on the organ that would soon be inside her. Was she marveling at his size? He was rather large. Smiling at the thought, Starrk nuzzled her throat before pushing into her in one smooth thrust.

Her cry of pain surprised him greatly. He looked into her face, seeing her expression screwed up and tears beading at the edges of her eyes. Yet, she had been very aroused. Why…?

"Virgin." Belatedly, Starrk realized he should have anticipated that. Holding to his control with both hands, he stayed still, trying to let her adjust to the sensation of being filled. "You should have… warned me…" He grunted, fighting himself. She was so insanely tight around him, his whole body trembled with the need to take her. But he didn't want her to cry. Lilinette had asked him not to… it seemed to take forever for her body to ease but her eyes finally opened, the pain fading from her face. Starrk kissed her before beginning to thrust.

The incredibly tight heat he was buried him beckoned to him but he took it slow, careful of his inexperienced partner. His restraint was rewarded when she made a soft cry, her legs going around him, grasping him as her body truly began to respond. He nuzzled her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"You feel like velvet around me. So hot, so tight." From the flush on her cheeks and the way she gasped, she liked the dirty talk. "I feel like I could die right now and be happy." Truly, she was taking him to heaven.

"Wh-What is your name?" She gasped and he blinked as he realized he'd failed to introduce himself. A bit embarrassing when he was balls deep inside her. He speeded his thrusts a bit as he answered.

"Coyote Starrk." He kissed her throat for a moment before asking his own question. "And what is yours?" He'd only heard her referred to as girl or woman. She groaned softly before answering.

"Orihime… Inoue…" She panted out and he repeated the name, rolling it on his tongue. It had a beautiful sound. Hearing her name said that way seemed to ignite a fire in her as well and nails went down his back. They didn't penetrate his hierro but they did create a pleasant sensation. "Starrk!"

"Inoue." He said her name in her ear and saw her shudder, felt her inner walls gripping him more tightly. Kami, she was close! "Cum for me Inoue. Scream my name." He said. She stared at him, her grey eyes wide before her body suddenly jerked.

Her insides undulated around him, gripping and relaxing in a way that he instinctively knew. Starrk gasped and took her quick and hard, finding his moment of pleasure after a few quick, searing thrusts. He stiffened as his orgasm came over him, his fluids shooting deep into her core. Her body seemed to milk him for everything he had, her inner walls trembling around him.

They collapsed together, exhausted. Starrk panted, his head down and his body carefully angled so his mask fragment would not cut the fragile human he just mated. Inoue gasped and trembled, her body jolting with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Sighing in pleasure, he lifted his head and began licking away a few trails of sweat. They tasted delicious, nothing like her tears.

"…If we do that again, will you spare one of my friends a second time?" She asked after a moment and Starrk chuckled, wearily.

"Nice try. No, once is dangerous enough. If I do it over and over again, it would be absurd. Especially for the same friend." That would just be comedic. Aizen would not be amused. Orihime looked downcast for a moment before smiling. It was enchanting to the tired Espada.

"If it's a different friend…?" She asked and he chuckled again, stroking back a bit of her hair. It was quite disarrayed now although the little pins were still in place. He marveled at them again, reflecting on how pretty they were. Somehow, they were just right for her.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." If he could do this again without her crying, it might even be worth it. "You'll be the death of me." He murmured, but couldn't bring himself to care.

It would be worth it.

* * *

Starrk looked at the unconscious shinigami on the ground in front of him.

It would be the easiest thing in the world to take his life. A single slash of his swords and the man would never rise. A good cero to the back of the head and there would be nothing left of his brainpan. All very easy.

"…" Turning aside, he gazed up at the sky for a moment. "I made a promise." He reminded himself. He had a feeling he might pay dearly for honoring it, but he had made a promise. Was this man one of Inoue's friends, really? Starrk doubted it. The taichou was old and skilled while Orihime was just a girl. Still, he was protecting Karakura town, which housed her friends. So surely he qualified. Starrk was sure she would say so. Giving one last glance towards the fallen man, Starrk turned away.

Hopefully, this act of mercy would not cost him his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lupe regarded his lover with amused tolerance. His hat was over his eyes and he was pretending to sleep. Lupe knew it was a pretense from his breathing. It wasn't deep enough to signify true sleep.

Kyoraku Shunsui was a manipulative man. That didn't really bother his lover. Lupe considered it to be a minor character flaw, similar to his own tendency towards laziness. Although, it served Shunsui very well in life. He could trick people into doing what he wanted and even manipulate them into thinking it was all their own idea. Could such a thing really be called a flaw? Perhaps it was an asset.

Lupe was onto him though. After almost three years together, he knew every one of Shunsui's tricks. Sometimes he went along with it, played the game. Other times, he just ignored Shunsui and went to sleep. That was a practically foolproof way of avoiding his tricks. Shunsui sometimes tried to annoy him into waking up, when he did that, but most of the time he just threw up his hands and went away. Lupe knew it frustrated him but he also admired it.

Lupe smiled as he very carefully began to inch closer. He had an idea of how to call Shunsui's bluff. He wore those sandals without socks… He took his approach slow and careful, so as not to alert his future victim. Then he paused for a moment, smiling as he looked at the slightly hairy digits. This was fun…

There was a slight twitch as Lupe began to slowly suck on Shunsui's little toe. After giving that little part of his lover sufficient attention he let go, working his way up. Every single toe got his attention and Lupe paused on the big toe, glancing up. There was a suspicious bulge in the man's hakama and the hat was lifted ever so slightly. Grey eyes were watching him, the barest slits. Lupe let go of that toe and smiled teasingly before moving as if he was going to leave –

The movement was too fast for him to follow but Lupe felt it as arms went around him. He groaned softly as he was pulled back, flush against Shunsui's chest. The man ground against him, his erection pressing quite firmly against the younger shinigami's buttocks.

"Incubus." He breathed into his ear and Lupe chuckled. "Did you think I would let you go?"

"No. Although I did wonder how addicted you were to your pretense of sleep." He said before rubbing himself teasingly against that hard length. He heard Shunsui groan softly, felt his arms tightening for a moment. "I'm glad to see you made the right decision." He'd have been slightly annoyed if Shunsui had decided to ignore him.

"Ah, you know all of my tricks." Lupe caught the mildly troubled note in Shunsui's voice but thought nothing of it. No doubt he was just worried about how he would deceive his lover in the future. "But now…" Hands went around the waistband of his hakama before dipping inside, teasing him mercilessly. Lupe shivered, his eyes half-closing as that skilled hand found his length and caused him to stiffen. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

"Mhm." Right now they were in the gardens. Far too exposed to the neighbors. Lupe went eagerly with his lover, anticipating a very pleasant afternoon.

It was a good way to spend his day off.

* * *

Lupe picked up a glass and pressed it to the wall before putting his ear to it.

Shunsui was very clever and the young plus soul was well aware of the fact that he had many secrets. Lupe tried to keep up on them. Not because he needed to know them all – he didn't – but so that he'd just have a general idea what they consisted of. It helped him avoid bumping into them accidentally, like a ship hitting an iceberg.

"…Any sign?" Juushiro. Not that that was a surprise, the room on the other side was his office. Lupe kept his gaze trained on the door. If he heard or felt anything coming towards this room, he'd be in the broom closet. And if they wanted something from the broom closet… he was screwed. That happened sometimes but so far he'd managed to skate by on charm.

"None. He seems to have completely lost his memories." Shunsui said and Lupe wondered who they were talking about. Was it him?

Lupe wondered, often, about his past. He'd been a plus soul for only four years. One week after his entry to Soul Society, he'd been recruited to be a shinigami. It had been a touch abrupt, involving several powerful shinigami suddenly cornering him and practically demanding he go to the Academy. Given that he'd only been fishing by the river, trying to fill the constant ache in his belly, the slightly bewildered plus soul had consented. At first he'd thought they had been attracted by the strength of his reiatsu.

Later, though, he'd wondered about that. Several shinigami seemed to approach him with suspicion and wariness. The Visored, in particular, seemed to find him of interest. Starrk had been nothing but a cadet but the taichou with blonde hair, Rose, had approached him and engaged him in a rather long-winded conversation about ethics. It had been quite odd. And Kyoraku Shunsui had taken him under his wing, serving as a mentor to the young soul. That was quite a rare thing, for a taichou to take on a student directly.

It had only taken a year for mentor to turn into lover. Lupe had been the cause of that. He'd found Shunsui attractive from the moment he laid eyes on him and had decided to do something about it. Shunsui had spent some time evading him but Lupe could tell he wasn't serious about it. Being pursued was an amusing game to him and Lupe had decided to play along. He strongly suspected that if he'd made no move, Shunsui would have eventually acted. Everything was planned, with his manipulative bastard of a lover.

Chuckling slightly at the thought, Lupe kept listening. They were talking about something he didn't quite understand. A woman? The name seemed vaguely familiar to him but he was sure he'd never met anyone named Inoue. Then they said something that caught his interest.

"At least they will want for nothing. And as long as he does not visit the Living World there's no chance of his memories being jogged." That was Juushiro and Lupe frowned slightly. He hadn't been to the Living World yet. Shunsui had actually pulled him out of the field trip that would have taken him there, saying that he needed help in the Eighth. Were they talking about him? It seemed more and more possible.

Deciding he was close to overstaying his welcome, Lupe put his glass away and slipped out as undetectably as he'd come. Perhaps, when he graduated, he might join the Second. He made a rather excellent spy. As his lover, he was barred from serving under Shunsui. That was an idle thought, though. Lupe had something far more pressing on his mind.

Perhaps it was time he visited the Living World.

* * *

Of course, the question was how to do that.

Lupe took his time thinking about it. His mind was a very good one and he was quite capable of planning, and he would need to plan well to outwit Shunsui. So he set his mind to it, churning away different scenarios as he lightly dozed. Once in class, which was a mistake. The small kido the instructor used to wake him up stung, quite a bit.

Eventually, though, he had all the details hammered out. So he put his plan into effect. The first part of it was extremely pleasant for him. He waited until it was time for bed, then staged his ambush, getting Shunsui naked on his back.

"Lupe, oh kami…" Shunsui groaned as Lupe concentrated on giving him the best blowjob in the world. He loved the taste and scent of his partner, but that was not his motivation today. No, he had another reward in mind. The pleasure he was giving was just a bonus. "Uh… I'm going to…" With that bit of warning Lupe was prepared. He felt it as Shunsui stiffened with a hoarse cry and swallowed the release, letting a bit of it escape his lips and drip down onto muscled thighs. Lupe pulled away, breathing hard, and smiled at Shunsui. Then he slowly, delicately began to lap away the spilled bits. He could feel Shunsui's eyes on him and knew the man was watching his every move.

"I hope you have more for me, old man." He said teasingly. That was a joke between them, when Lupe was feeling frisky and Shunsui was struggling to keep up. He laughed, then gasped as Lupe began to massage his manhood.

"Oh yes, I think I do." He murmured and Lupe was pleased at the heat in his eyes.

"Good. Because I want something a bit different…" He smiled and pulled out a small object that made Shunsui's eyes widen a touch. "Do you mind if I top tonight?" He asked. That was an unusual request. And the anal beads he was holding were something they had only used on himself. Shunsui swallowed before giving him a roguish smile.

"You know, I might like that." He said thoughtfully and Lupe took that for permission. Soon he had Shunsui's legs bent up, gently pushing the well-lubed beads inside. They delicately popped past that opening and his lover gasped, shivering slightly at the feeling. Lupe smiled as he reached the final bead. Shunsui didn't know it, but this toy was new…

"Kami!" Shunsui arched, his fingers digging sharply into the blankets as Lupe hit the button that caused the anal beads to vibrate. "You… are… terrible…" Shunsui was gasping, his skin lightly sheened with sweat as he felt that teasing pressure inside him, the gentle roll and vibration of the beads. Lupe chuckled and gripped Shunsui's erection, gently stroking that straining flesh. He loved the way his lover's belly rippled, the gorgeous muscles tightening as he was tortured. "Oh… take it out. I can't… bear it…"

"I seem to remember a time you kept something similar in me for almost an hour." Lupe said but began pulling out the beads. He made it a slow, erotic pull, teasing Shunsui some more. The man groaned, looking up at him through hazy grey eyes.

"The next time I take you, you're going to regret this…" He murmured and Lupe smiled at the thought.

"Good." He loved it when Shunsui got demanding. Removing the last bead, he tested that opening, making certain his lover was stretched. He was and Lupe groaned as he slowly seated himself, sheathing his body in that heat. Shunsui was incredibly tight, on the rare occasions he took the top…

Lupe took it slowly, intent on drawing out their pleasure. Shunsui ran a hand through his hair before drawing him in for a kiss, full of tongues and heat. Blunt nails went down his back and Lupe shivered in delight at the sensation. It felt amazingly, remarkably good…

But he had a mission to complete. He set about it with verve and élan, enjoying every moment of it. It took a while but he managed to reduce Shunsui to a quivering puddle, his body streaked with sweat and his grey eyes wild with need.

"Sweet kami Lupe, finish it…" Shunsui groaned, desperate for his orgasm. Lupe knew all the tricks to draw it out… but he needed his gratification, too. He speeded his thrusts, stroking his partner's cock more firmly. It was only a few more strokes before Shunsui was crying out in pleasure, his body jerking as hot cum coated Lupe's hand. The feel of those muscles clamping down around him easily brought him over the edge and Lupe followed with a heady cry, enjoying every moment.

He slumped a bit, tangled with his lover and trembling slightly with the aftershocks. The ragged sound of Shunsui's breathing was music to his ears and Lupe smiled. If this had been a normal night that would have been more than enough, but he was determined to see this through. Kissing Shunsui deeply, he fished out his second toy.

"I would like a bit more." He said, filling his voice with need. Shunsui stared at him, surprise chasing across those storm cloud grey eyes. He loved the color but more than that, he loved the secrets he could sense beneath them. Was it strange that he enjoyed the feeling that he was matching wits against the man who shared his bed? Other people would probably say so. "Play with me. Tease me with these." The toy was a second set of anal beads. The first ones had been bright red, rigid plastic. These were the same brand but bright blue. Sharing such things… it just wasn't right.

"Kami. You're feeling a bit frisky, aren't you?" Shunsui said with a smile, moving up and taking the beads. Lupe went on his hands and knees, displaying his body for his partner. He gasped as Shunsui began to play with him, exploring his body with big hands before teasingly touching his entrance. The sensation of the smaller beads passing through that ring of muscle… Lupe whimpered softly, spreading his legs a bit further. That felt so good…

The larger beads created a feeling of pressure and Lupe closed his eyes for a moment, just savoring it. Then Shunsui figured out how to activate the vibrator feature and he jerked with a gasp as the beads jolted and rubbed him. It felt marvelous and he groaned, loudly, as Shunsui twisted that small piece of plastic.

"Ah. I think I might want you again." Shunsui murmured, just as Lupe had hoped. He looked over his shoulder with an inviting smile and their eyes met, grey to grey. Then he dropped his gaze, searching for the evidence of his lover's intent. He found it and smiled as he saw that heavy erection. It was huge and ready for him. "You really are an incubus."

"Only for you." He said teasingly, but with an edge of seriousness. This side of him was for Shunsui, no one else. He wondered, though, if the opposite was true. He had never discussed it with his lover and was uncertain if they were truly exclusive. Every time he thought about asking, though, he decided he didn't care. He could share. Although Lupe rather doubted that Shunsui was straying. They were together so often and he was an 'old man', after all.

The beads popped free and were replaced with Shunsui's cock, spreading him much wider as the older man took him with practiced ease. Lupe gasped at the painful yet oh so pleasurable burn, feeling the intense connection between them.

"Kami, you feel so good…" Shunsui spoke in his ear and Lupe shuddered at the warm breath in his ear, the feel of that heavy body flush against his back and buried deep inside him. Shunsui began to take him, thrusts smoothed with plenty of lubrication. "Lupe…"

Their sex was slow and smooth, building up very gradually. It was the third round for Shunsui and second for him and neither of them wanted to go too quickly. Lupe completely lost track of time, surrendering to the sensations and the pleasure his lover was giving him. Those slow thrusts kept gently teasing his prostate, making him whimper in desire.

Eventually, the pace built up. Shunsui began to go faster, riding him harder. Lupe could feel the heat behind him, the ragged breathing, and knew his own matched. He was losing any vestige of control, jerking his hips back to match every stroke inside his body. A warm hand encircled his cock, adding extra stimulation to the member inside him.

"Shunsui." Lupe moaned, his eyes glazing as the pleasure built, his whole body aching for release. "Shunsui!" He couldn't believe how good it felt. It was beyond amazing…

"St – Lupe." Shunsui said, his voice heavy and Lupe noticed the odd stutter. What name had he been about to say? Then the thought was wiped away as that thick member found his prostate again, bringing him over the edge. Lupe cried out in pure pleasure as he arched, his whole body tensing and trembling as creamy cum spurted over Shunsui's hand, onto the bed. He heard his partner's heavy, lust filled cry as he came a moment later, filling his body with wet heat. Lupe could feel the pulses of that member inside him, the way Shunsui's body tensed as he found his orgasm. Then he had to brace his arms as Shunsui nearly collapsed on top of him. "Ah. So tired…" The man behind him murmured and Lupe chuckled softly, turning to gently stroke his cheek, feeling the stubbly bristles beneath his hand. "Now I'm going to be tired tomorrow for the captain's meeting."

"Just sleep during it like always." He suggested as Shunsui chuckled, slowly pulling away from him. He gasped a little at that feeling before letting himself fall on his side, curling up in the warm blankets. Shunsui slipped in beside him, sliding an arm around him. Lupe vaguely registered that as a possible problem…

Lupe only pretended to sleep, listening as Shunsui's breathing gradually evened out and became deeper with genuine slumber. When he was absolutely certain that his partner was very much asleep, he carefully slipped out from under that arm. Fortunately, Shunsui didn't wake, just shifting slightly to take advantage of the room.

Now Lupe began his true project… stealing Shunsui's hell butterfly. He had his own, of course. But he was not authorized to use the senkaimon. If he tried he would go down the dangai instead and Lupe knew very little about that except that it was dangerous. So instead, he was trying this. Hopefully, it would work.

It was considerable effort, stealing the jigochuko from Shunsui. And it was definitely noticed by his victim. If they'd only had sex once, Shunsui would certainly have woken. Twice, and he might have. But three had exhausted the man enough that despite the mild pain, he didn't really wake up. He just mumbled a few sleepy complaints, shifting slightly at the unpleasant sensation. Lupe finally got the hell butterfly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It really is his own fault." He muttered to himself. Shunsui had told him how to do this, essentially. He likely hadn't thought that his sleepy student would imitate his worst misdeeds, though. "Ah." Forcing the butterfly into his own soul, he settled down on the bed to sleep. He couldn't enact his next stage in the middle of the night. That was for tomorrow and hopefully, Shunsui wouldn't notice the loss of his butterfly too quickly. Really, there was no reason he should, with a meeting in the morning. Murphy did show up at the worst times, though.

He would just have to hope for the best.

* * *

"Hm?" His sensai looked at the note he'd just given her, adjusting her glasses. She seemed mildly surprised. "I thought there was a taichou meeting… well, things change I suppose. Make sure to collect your work from all your instructors."

"Hai." Lupe said with a small bow. He'd faked Shunsui's elegant handwriting and flowing signature perfectly, in the note that excused him from classes today. Leaving, he followed his instructions and gathered his work before leaving. He brought it to the house he shared with Shunsui before going to use the senkaimon.

It worked perfectly. Shunsui's hell butterfly gave him the key he needed and soon, Lupe was standing in the Living World. He didn't know what he was looking for, exactly. But assuming they had been talking about him, he wanted a woman named Inoue. Where would she be, though? What would she even look like?

Lupe decided to begin seeking out reiatsu signatures on the grounds that this Inoue person likely had some power, if she was involved with shinigami. He followed plenty of false leads and almost got kicked in the face once – that woman could see him and didn't like spirits, apparently – but he finally found what he was looking for. And when he did, he got the worst shock he'd experienced in his short life.

The name hadn't been enough to jolt his memories. But the woman's face, older but still very familiar, was enough. Lupe stared wide-eyed as the past came back to him.

_That body, warm and pliant beneath him. Her face, filled with pleasure as she panted in the most erotic way imaginable. This was not the first time they'd had sex. She almost welcomed him now, so lonely with only Ulquiorra for company. And he knew how to please her, how to make her body sing…_

Lupe swallowed as more and more memories come rushing back to him. But even as they surged and flowed, he noticed the playground equipment. The little boy sitting at the top of the slide. It was a tall, twisty one and he giggled as he pushed himself off, sliding down the brightly colored plastic. His hair was brown…

"Oh my kami." Lupe breathed. He could feel a hollow reiatsu in that boy. Could that be…? "Orihime?" He said and saw her look up, surprised. Then she turned and her eyes went wide as she saw him, not so far away. When had he walked closer? He couldn't even remember doing it. A hand went to her mouth as those grey eyes stared at him.

"Starrk?" She whispered and he gasped, pressing a hand to his chest as he remembered, so clearly.

"Yes." He said huskily before swallowing. The boy was clutching her leg now, looking out at him with the natural suspiciousness of a very young child. He couldn't be much older than four. Three and a half? "He's… mine?" He asked and she nodded, tears glazing her eyes. "What is his name?" He had never imagined this happening. He'd been a hollow and she'd been human. Not to mention that his absurd reiatsu had kept him from ever breeding, in the past. How had he managed to do it with her? Lupe had no idea.

"Inoue Sora." She said after a moment. "I named him after my brother." She said and he nodded, speechless. He knelt down, trying to put himself on the same level as the boy.

"Hello Sora." He said but the child just hid his face against his mother. Lupe smiled at the sight. Somehow, he knew it was normal for this age. "I… had no idea." And his heart twisted in guilt at the thought. He'd left them alone. He hadn't meant to, but he had. Orihime smiled at him, resting a hand on her boy's shoulder.

"It's alright. We knew you – " She stopped and Lupe looked behind him as he sensed a very familiar reiatsu. Two of them, in fact. Shunsui was there, glaring at him and Juushiro was with him. But someone would have to be with him. Without his hell butterfly, someone else would have to take him through the senkaimon.

"Lupe." He started dangerously and Lupe lifted an eyebrow at him, standing in one smooth move. He knew his posture was dangerous, his eyes hard. He was angry at them both, nearly furious.

"Don't you mean Starrk?" He asked and saw the man flinch, his anger suddenly replaced with pain. That softened Lupe's gaze, although only slightly. The cause of his anger was too profound for that. "I think we should probably talk about this somewhere else." He glanced at Orihime and her little boy. Sora didn't understand what was going on but the feel of their reiatsu was scaring him. He could clearly see all of them. Juushiro saw that as well and went past him to speak to the boy. Lupe's heart twisted a bit when the child immediately responded to the white haired taichou. Had they met before? They must have.

Lupe let Shunsui grip his arm, pulling him out of earshot. Then the discussion quickly became intense.

"You stole my hell butterfly and forged my signature. Do you know what the punishment for that is?" Shunsui asked dangerously. Lupe was not impressed.

"Yes. Three months' probation and a solid month spent cleaning anything the instructors could find for you. That's what you got after you did almost the same thing. Remember?" Shunsui blinked, his lips quirking a bit as his misdeeds were recalled. Lupe's eyes narrowed as he turned the tables and mounted his own attack. "How could you keep this from me? Did you think I would never remember?" The memories had been so close to the surface. Surely they had realized that. He gripped the pink kimono, tempted to do something violent. But he held himself back. First because it would be stupid and second… because from the look on his face, Shunsui might let him. That would not be right.

"Lupe, I'm sorry. But it was for your own good. There are enough questions about your loyalty as it is." Shunsui said softly and Lupe's breath hissed between his teeth. With what he remembered now, he knew that was true. Rose's stupid lecture made a great deal more sense now. "I know you're angry with me." That was obvious. But from the deep sadness in Shunsui's face, he didn't quite grasp why.

"I'm not just angry. I'm furious." Lupe said evenly, letting go of the kimono. "I'm not angry because you killed me. I'm not even angry about Lilinette." Was she with him now? He suspected she might be. He didn't know the name of his sword yet. "I'm angry that my son is almost four years old and I just met him today." He couldn't keep the emotion from his voice and saw a flicker of surprise, quickly followed by guilt in Shunsui's expression. "How could you keep me from them? How has she been supporting them?" He couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice, feeling his stomach clench. A young child, unmarried… how was Orihime handling it? Shunsui blinked before smiling reassuringly, gripping his arm.

"We've been taking care of them." He assured the young plus soul. Lupe gave him a disbelieving look. "Truly, we've been supporting them. She was only kidnapped because of our conflict with Aizen and what happened with you was a direct consequence of that. She's finished high school and when he's old enough for school, Orihime will be going to University. They have wanted for nothing."

"Oh." That helped a great deal and Lupe felt a bit more relaxed. Although that left plenty of questions. "What has been happening with them? Does she have anyone else in her life?" He couldn't help but feel a bit wistful as he thought about that. He'd been an arrancar, incapable of love, but he'd felt something for that lonely, frightened young woman.

For the next few minutes, Lupe heard all about Orihime's life. She was dating Ishida Uryu and they were becoming quite serious. It was likely they would be engaged soon and little Sora loved him. She had an apartment and all her expenses were paid for by the Gotei 13. In many ways, it was almost ideal. The only thing that was missing from little Sora's life was a father and hopefully, he would have that soon.

Of course, that brought Lupe to some other questions.

"Did you become my lover just to keep a closer eye on me?" He suddenly asked. That was a thought that had been troubling him from the moment he'd remembered. Shunsui gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh, not _just_ for that! You're a very attractive man, Lupe." Shunsui said lightly and Lupe's eyes narrowed before he gripped the kimono again.

"That so? Well, let me make something clear to you. If you decide that your work is done and it's time for us to part ways, so kami help me I _will_ rip your balls off." Lupe said, perfectly sincere. Shunsui stared at him, a touch wide-eyed. "You belong to me." He couldn't help but sound possessive. Although he'd never been that way before… but remembering did make a difference, it seemed. He didn't want to share. There was a chuckle and Shunsui gripped his chin, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Lupe, my 'job' looking after you will never be over." He whispered in his ear and Lupe shuddered, feeling his body stirring. It was so sexy when Shunsui did things like that. "Count on it." Lupe tried to kiss him again but was held back by a hand in his hair. Shunsui smiled at him, amused and predatory. "Now. I think you need to go back to the Academy. I daresay there are many, many things waiting for you to clean." He said and Lupe sighed, slumping a little in that grip.

"Do I have to…?" Of course, he knew the answer to that. Lupe quickly found himself being herded back to the senkaimon, although they did let him say goodbye to Orihime and Sora. Finally, with many backward glances, Lupe went back to Soul Society.

He might not be a regular part of Sora's life, but they could not keep him completely away from his son anymore.


End file.
